one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsing D. Nero
"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, it's to create something that will." -Hellsing D. Nero Hellsing D. Nero is the captain of the Wukong Pirates. Nero ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong. Nero's goal is to become King of The Pirates and he plans to do so by not only finding the One Piece but defeating all 4 Yonko. Appearance Nero has dark red hair and brown eyes. He is quite short for a male; standing at only 5’7”. In confliction with his love of food, Nero is quite fit and is moderately muscular due to his intense training. He also has a tail, due to eating a Devil Fruit. He sports a blue jaded pendant around his neck, and wears an unbuttoned black shirt with his master's family name on the back, arm protectors, a tiger-pelted jacket wrapped around his waist, and yellow trousers. Nero also walks around barefoot for an unknown reason and wears a gold anklet. Personality Nero is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the islands and woods as a child, he is very good with animals. When normal, Nero is a pretty happy guy, he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. Nero is a highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. However, Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Jin after he had tried to kill him alot. He's a workhorse training alot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into alot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". His overconfidence, light-heart,and adventures nature can cause him to get on his crews nerves. Abilities and Powers Nero is an extremely powerful combatant. Able to take on some of the most powerful fighters in the series. He is strong enough to fight on par with Aokiji and was able to defeat both Kid and Law at the same time. Nero was even able to fight on par and almost defeat Monkey D. Luffy. "Get ready for the real deal!" -Hellsing D. Nero Physical Abilities Nero has an outstanding amount of strength, and is the most powerful member of the Wolf Fang Pirates and was one of the most powerful members of The Worst Generation. He was able to lift up a gigantic sea king and throw it over 100 meters with ease He was also able to punch Blackbeard into a mountain and destroyed that mountain. He has a great amount of endurance as he was able to take multiple attacks from Akainu. Survived a quake punch from Blackbeard. He was able to crack and start to shatter an entire island with one blow in his fight with Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law. Nero is so strong and powerful that he was able to give fighters like Crocodile, Doflamingo, and even Monkey D. Luffy a good run for their money. Nero's speed and agility are off the charts. He is fast enough to kick away lightning bolts from the likes of Enel, can dodge Doflamingo's strings point blank, and was able to dodge and deflect an onslaught of Kizaru's lasers. Weapons He wields a huge golden staff. Devil Fruit Nero ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong. Haki During the time-skip, Nero learned Haki from Shanks. Busoshoku Haki: Busoshoku Koka: This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. He has used this to dodge Kizaru's lasers. Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): Nero is one of the people who's will is strong enough to use Haōshoku Haki. The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Shanks has taught Nero how to control this ability. Before being taught by Shanks, Nero was only able to knock out people in dire situations, such as when he knocked out a group of people in Impel Down. After training with Shanks, Nero has knocked out many weak willed marines with this Haki alone, and was able to slightly damage a marine ship with this ability. Rokushiki Soru: The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking of the ground 10 or 20 times a second. Rankyaku: The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Shigan: Nero stabs an opponent with his finger, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. History Early Life Nero found his Devil Fruit when he was 5 years old, inside of an anbondon Pirate Ship, he then ate it. As a child, Nero aspired to be a Pirate and met Edward Newgate. Being inspired by the captain, he told him about his dream. Wanting to become King of the Pirates. Whitebeard bet him that he couldn't do it and he told Whitebeard that he would, even if it meant kicking his ass. Gathering the crew After leaving Windmill Village when he turned 15, Nero set out to find a pirate crew. He traveled out in a small fishing boat to Shimotsuki Village to find a swordsman, and he met Shino Kosaka who is know as "The Assassin" with a bounty of 20,000,000. Nero promised Shino that he would help him become the world's greatest swordsmen if he will help Nero become King of the Pirates. They made a deal but Shino warned Nero that if anytime Nero was getting in the way of his true goal, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. So they set off. Nero and Shino set off on an Island, and they met Kyla, a very shy yet money loving girl. Nero saved her from some bandits that she stole from, and he looked through her bag and found maps and she told him that her dream was to draw a map of the entire world including the New World. Kyla asked could she join Nero's crew and Nero said of course she could. The three of them set off onto an Island in the East Blue called Hamel. They met a cowardly yet kind young man named Chung Seiker. When they met him, he tried to intimidate them by telling them he had a Pirate Crew of 90,000 followers. Of course they saw right through his lies and terrified him by Nero telling him he knew Whitebeard. Then Chung tells them about Ran, the man who kidnapped his childhood friend Ara. Chung showed his skills as an archer when fought against Ran's henchmen. Nero defeated Ran and told Chung to join his Pirate Crew. At first Chung was reluctant because of the terrors of the sea, but he promised Ara that he would come back one day and tell her all about his journey. He then left with the Pirates to join the crew. He built the Wukong Pirates first ship, The Howling Ape. They then traveled to Shimura Island, where they were then locked up and after Nero and Killua caused a commotion with the guards, they were put into the islands prison. There they met the Prison's cook a young man named Tristan Belmont. A collected, womanizer that loves the culinary arts. The prison itself was ran by Marine Captain Shuro. After tasting Tristan's cooking, Nero asked him to join his crew. Tristan declined on multiple occasions. Nero and Shino then started a prison riot, and Tristan showed off his Martial Arts skill and that he uses "Strong Fist Style" against some of the prisoners and guards. They escape the prison. While in the middle of all this, Kyla uses the commotion to take the Growling Wolf ship and left the crew to go back to her home with the treasure and liquor they had. Nero gets into a battle with Shuro and defeats him. Tristan, feeling indebted to Nero agreed to join his Pirate Crew as his chef. Kyla Retrieval Arc Kyla returned to Gino's Park, in Comoko Island. Gino is a normal sized giant who is very powerful(At least within East Blue). Kyla has a contract with Gino that is unbreakable, he will let her draw her map of the world if she does it for him. Everything she does has to be done for Gino so that she can keep her money and that Gino will not destroy the village. Gino gave her treasure to the Marines, when she confronted him about hit he denied it and threatened her saying he did not break their deal. Gino then walked back to his park. Nero didn't want anyone else as his navigator and they made there way to Comoko Island, much to Shino's dismay and Tristan's happiness. Nero found her thrashing around and spazzing out. Nero stopped her and she told him to go away. He told her that he would kick Gino's ass. And they walked to Gino's Park. They defeated the Giant Pirates, and Nero defeated Gino and destroyed Gino's Park and said "You'll always be my nakama!" Kyla then permanently joined the Wolf Fang Pirates. Getting His First Bounty Nero goes to get back Kyla's treasure, it was with Marine Captain Illumi. Nero defeated him and got back Kyla's treasure. And from taking out both Captain Shuro and Captain Illumi and because they both wanted revenge on him, it made Nero's first bounty 40,000,000. Meeting Straw Hat Luffy While traveling through to Alabasta to look for supplies for their ship, they met the Straw Hat Pirates and Neferati Vivi. They accidently rammed into the Straw Hats ship and both of their ships got damaged. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji jumped onto the Growling Wolf and started shouting and screaming and Nero, Shino, and Tristan retaliated. But before a fight broke out Kyla and Nami calmed them down. After introducing themselves and apologizing for the damages Nero and Luffy became instant friends. Laughing and drinking together and seeing who could eat and drink more. They told each other their goals and while they both have the same goal that didn't change anything, they simply said they would have to fight one day. They decided to travel together for a time. After landing on Nanohana in Alabasta, Luffy and Nero immediately ran off ahead of his crew in search in food. Not caring for the recklessness of his actions, his search for food leads him to a restaurant. In they're haste to get to the restaurant, they accidentally slammed two men straight through the back of the restaurant and through several houses. To his surprise, one of the men they knocked into was Smoker. Recognizing the Marine, they both instantly ran away and was soon being chased by Smoker and his Marines all over the town. In the midst of the commotion, Luffy and Nero were saved by the other man he knocked over, Portgas D. Ace. After finding supplies and money for their ship they said goodbye to the Straw Hats and Ace and said they hope they can meet again, and even though they are technically enemies, they will always be friends. Delta The Doctor The Wukong Pirates travel to find a doctor for their ship. They end up being separated from Nero and Shino and the two of them get captured by a marine fleet. They are taken to a marine base and meet a slave doctor there named Delta. Delta was abused by his master and leader of the base, Charon. The Wukong's were sentenced to be imprisoned in the marine base. Delta met Nero and at first Delta thought Nero was childish and stupid but after spending a few nights in the same cell, they took a liking to each other. Delta told Nero his dream, to escape from his master and to be able to cure any ailment or disease in the world. Nero said he would help him achieve that dream if he joined his crew. Delta said if they can get outta there then he would join with no problem. Nero then met up with Shino and told him they were gonna take out the two leaders of the base. Commodore Jin and Rear Admiral Gambit. Shino fought commodore Jin and Nero fought Rear Admiral Gambit. After hard fought battles, Nero and Shino defeated them and destroyed the base and escaped with Delta on a marine ship. The three then met up with the rest of the crew and introduced Delta. They then left to continue their Journey. After the events, unknown to him Nero's bounty was increased to 100,000,000 and Shino's to 60,000,000 Meeting Marshall D. Teach After Nero destroyed one of the Marine branches, The Wukong Pirates met the Blackbeard Pirates who were apparently looking for Nero to turn him into the World Government and Nero and Shino found out there new bounties. While they were pleased with their new bounties, they realized that they didn't have time to fight Blackbeard and escaped from Teach by blasting his ship with the cannon. They escape from the Blackbeard Pirates but Nero told Teach he would remember him. Sapphire Rose The crew then met a women by the name of Sapphire Rose. A women wanted by the World Government, despite not officially being a pirate. Despite not knowing her at all, Nero asked her would she join his crew. She said yes and told Nero that she is an archaeologist, and how her dream is to excavate various ruins and show them off to the world. However, a few weeks later Aokiji showed up and took her into custody. Despite their best efforts, the three strongest members were no match for Admiral Aokiji's power. Aokiji took her to a marine base, The Wukong's traveled to go find her. Cyber Arm Yumeji On their way to Shinji's Base they meet Yumeji, a man with a Cybernetic Arm. Nero and him get into a confrontation with him and fight. After a battle, Yumeji and The Wukong's all become friends, and make their way to Marine's Base. Sapphire Retrieval and The Mysterious Berserker As they go to Shinji's Lobby, After many hard fought battles with the Leaders's of Marine Bsse, the Wukong Pirates prevail. Yumeji repairs their ship for the crew and Nero asked will he join them. Reluctant at first, Yumeji joined the crew and was ready for anything. They all get there new bounties and set off to continue there journey. The Supernovas The Crew then arrives on Sabaody Archipelago. Where several rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 almost simultaneously arrived on this same island. They were known as The Supernovas. Nero and Shino had bounties over 100,000,000 so they were also known as Supernovas. Nero was at the auction when Luffy punched Charloss. Nero also fought Marines and a Pacifista with Luffy, Law and Eustass Kid. Nero's crew fought with Kizaru and Nero sacrificed himself so that the rest of his crew could escape. While the crew was separated from Nero, Nero was captured by Kizaru and taken into Impel Down. Escape From Impel Down When Nero was taken to the prison, he was baptized in the boiling water without flinching. Something very few people are able to do. Nero was put into Level 4, Blazing Hell. Luffy met up with Nero when he got into Level 4, Luffy freed Nero and Nero decided to help Luffy free Ace. Nero and Luffy fought against Magellan. Before Magellan was about to kill Nero and Luffy, Nero unknowingly used Haoshoku Haki against him. While it didn't knock out Magellan, it did intimidate and stun him. Nero and Luffy were both severely poisoned, but Nero was still able to escape with Luffy on his back. They were treated by Ivankov. Nero watched as Luffy angrily attacked Blackbeard and was ready to back Luffy up against Blackbeard. After another hard battle with Magellan, Luffy and Nero along with others escape from Impel Down, saying goodbye to Bentham a.k.a. Bon-Chan. Marineford War Nero decided that he would help Luffy in the War of the Best to stop the Marines from killing Ace. The Impel Down escapees(including Nero) join the war as allies to Whitebeard. Nero started by taking out Sentomaru. He and Luffy were launched over the Encircling Wall by Jinbei and landed right in front of the Admirals. He helped Luffy attack the three admirals despite the attack not actually doing damage because they didn't know Haki. Nero and Luffy were knocked away by the Admirals. Nero stayed by Luffy's side to help out Luffy. Witnessing Luffy unleash a burst of Haoshoku Haki, despite not knowing what it was, Nero remembered using it in his and Luffy's fight against Magellan. Nero fought one on one with Vice Admiral Doberman and defeated him. Akainu appeared in Luffy and Nero's way and Nero told Luffy to go on, saying that saving Ace was his duty. While Luffy protested at first, he told Nero that he better not die on him with Nero saying "No way in hell am I dying here, I've still gotta kick your ass!". Nero tried to fight against Akainu but wasn't able to defeat him. Before Akainu could kill Nero, Marco kicked him in the chest and told Nero to go help Luffy save Ace, Nero thanked Marco and hurried to Luffy's side. Nero was about to attack Garp, but was shocked as Luffy did it himself. Nero, Luffy, and Galdino freed Ace from his Seastone shackles. Nero tried to rush to Luffy's protection when Akainu attacked but Ace pushed Nero out of the way and jumped in front of Akainu's fist. Nero listened to Ace's speech and started to cry as Ace died and Luffy fell into his depression. As the Blackbeard pirates arrived Nero was about to attack Blackbeard because he set all of this in motion. Whitebeard stopped Nero, saying he would take care of Teach. Nero tried to stop the Blackbeard Pirates from killing Whitebeard but was too late. He attacked Teach and was able to damage him. However, Teach used his Yami Yami no Mi abilities to nullify Nero's Devil Fruit abilities. Teach then punches Nero in the ribs with a Gura Gura no Mi punch. Nero was blown away by the punch and left at near death. Jinbei grabbed Nero because of his help in this war, the three were attacked by Akainu but helped by Crocodile. Jinbei, Luffy, and Nero all escaped with Law. Ringing the Bell After being helped by Law, Nero helped Luffy infiltrate Marineford to send a message to the Straw Hats. Nero also used this to send a message to the Wolf Fang Pirates, saying to meet up in 2 years. Luffy thanked Nero for all of his help and said he was an amazing friend. Nero told Luffy that until the day comes when they have to fight for the One Piece, he will always be there to help him if he calls him. Luffy and Nero told eachother that they were gonna train for 2 year and will see each other in the New World. Nero left Luffy in the care of Silvers Rayleigh. Training Before Shanks entered back into the New World, Nero asked Shanks to train him. Shanks felt indebted to Nero because he was such a big help in the war, plus he stated that Nero reminds him a lot of himself when he was young and he likes him. He agreed to train Nero and taught Nero about Haki and how to control it. Even teaching him how to control his Haoshoku Haki whenever he wanted. After a year and a half of training with Shanks, he decided to spend the rest of that time training himself in his Devil Fruit powers. Return to Sabaody Nero met up with Luffy and the Straw Hats and said long time no see, they said they can't wait to fight eachother in the New World. When Nero met up with the Wukong Pirates, he apologized for everything. For going to Impel Down, for participating in the War of the Best, for being so arrogant and everything. After that they set off onto the journey into the New World. New Bounty Because of his actions of escaping Impel Down, participating in the War of the Best, escaping from Marineford, and sneaking back into Marineford, that brought Nero's bounty up to 400,000,000. The fight against the Drake Pirates Nero made his first target Kaido of the Yonko. So to provoke and piss off Kaido and take out some competition, he would take out one of Kaido's new generals and fellow Supernova, X Drake. Drake told Nero that if he wants to fight, he will kill him. Nero told Drake to bring it on. Nero tells his crew to attack and they fire multiple cannon shots at Drake and his crew. Drake retaliated. Nero and Drake land on an island, they get ready for battle. After a very hard fought battle, Nero managed to defeat X Drake.